


Heroine

by FranBunny



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Smut, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranBunny/pseuds/FranBunny
Summary: Naruto liked to believe that every hero had a heroine, and he knows he’s found his, but the movies make it seem more clean cut than a love between a hero and another actually is.





	Heroine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this thing came about at random. Whenever I think of Sasuke, he screams “The Heroine of the Naruto Series” to me, so here! Let me know what you guys think!

Naruto tries to recall the exact moment things went to shit. Ah, yeah. He probably shouldn’t have stormed into a warehouse full of armed robbers, wearing his flashy orange outfit, without back-up. It wasn’t his fault Neji, Lee, and Kiba had last minute prior appointments. They were supposed to be heroes, here to stop bad guys and all that crap. Now, he had at least fifty guns aimed his way. He raises his hands up as Danzo, notorious mafia lord, walks in front of his men, right in Naruto’s view.

“Ah. The orange idiot. You’re getting really annoying, you know that? Medling into my business.” He raises his hand, gaining his men’s attention. “Kill him.” As Danzo moves, his men raise their firearms, aimed at the blonde once more.

“Just like you to be such a coward, Danzo.” The smooth, deep voice that echoes through the warehouse makes everyone look up, and Naruto smiles. Not a second later, a figure is gliding down from the ceiling, arm raised and holding onto a grapling gun. The man lands right beside the blonde and pockets the gun in a holster behind him.

“Sa—“ A finger is on Naruto’s lips immediately, successfully shutting him up.

“Don’t say my name here.” The blonde nods and exhales, watching as Sasuke pulls two pistols from the holsters located on his outer thighs and points them in Danzo’s direction. “Came here without a plan, I see.” Behind the raven’s full-face mask, Naruto sees eyes glow red in a blink, and Sasuke’s firing his guns. Danzo manages to exit with the help of his hired muscle, but the rest of the men are firing at them. Naruto immediately unleashes a pulse of dark orange energy, suspending the bullets before they drop like flies to the ground.

“Danzo’s escaping, babe.” Sasuke nods before pocketing his guns and running to Naruto who’s crouched down and ready to give him a boost. The bullets rain once again, and the raven lands on the platform surrounding the warehouse acting as a second level, with a graceful backflip. He gives Naruto one more glance before running outside to intercept Danzo himself. The blonde faces his enemies with a smirk, coming at them with renewed vigor. After he finishes off the last of them, he exits the building, in time to watch as a new enemy with a swirled, orange mask grabs Sasuke by the hair and slams him to the nearest cargo shipment. The raven coughs from his position on the ground and Naruto’s seeing red. A surge of power flows through him and five tail-like forms of energy are whipping around behind him. This was all so new, but he couldn’t think about anything other than Sasuke right now. He moves at the speed of light towards the offender, but with a swirl of black, he was gone. When Naruto’s sure the guy was nowhere to be found, he moves to cradle Sasuke in his arms. “S’uke.... Come on, stay with me...”

“I handled him...” The blonde chuckles in relief.

“Sure you did. Let’s get you somewhere safe.” Naruto puts his right arm behind the raven’s shoulders and his left behind the back of his knees. Sasuke puts his own arms around the blonde’s neck and holds on as Naruto lifts off the ground and flies them to the top of one of the highest buildings in the city. Once the blonde’s feet land on the ledge, he gently lets Sasuke down, quickly putting his forearm against the small of the raven’s back at the slight wince. “And you said you handled him.” Sasuke throws him a glare before looking away, down to the view of city lights. Naruto forces the raven to look at him once more, taking the mask off in the process. The blonde’s breath was taken away by his muse’s face and he gently brushes black bangs from his face with a gloved hand. Sasuke slowly peels Naruto’s mask off of his face and looks into the bluest eyes he’s ever seen in his life. They both lean in, eyes closing and lips a breath away from each other’s before sharing a chaste kiss. The blonde swipes his tongue on the raven’s bottom lip, and when he’s granted entrance, deepens the kiss by exploring Sasuke’s mouth with his wet muscle. The sound of someone clearing their throat breaks them apart, and they turn to see Itachi standing a ways away from them.

“Sasuke, we need to go.” The raven nods and pushes Naruto back with a hand to the chest, but the blonde quickly holds the hand in his.

“Sasuke, I—“

“Try not to put yourself in danger next time, Fox.” The raven smoothly says as he slides his mask back on. Sasuke pulls away from Naruto and the blonde watches him walk towards Itachi, hips subtly swaying in that sensual way it does, accentuated by his skin-tight agent attire. The raven looks back once more before disappearing with Itachi down the side of the building. The blonde watches the spot for a moment before putting his mask back over his eyes and flying to patrol the rest of the city.

* * *

 

“Sasuke, you’re inlove with him.” The raven chooses to ignore his brother as he disassembles his pistols to clean them on a table. “Father won’t be pleased with you playing muse to a superhero.”

“I know you’re trying to protect me, nii-san, but I can take care of myself.”

“He’s one of the Tailed Beasts. Just watch your back. You don’t know what kind of enemies you’re making by being his.” Itachi leaves the room and Sasuke merely stares at his weapons laying on the table.

“I don’t belong to anyone.”

* * *

 

When Naruto comes home from patrol, he gently shuts the door to his apartment and walks to his bedroom, shedding his costume on the way and tossing it to the hamper. He’s tired and barely registers the person perched on his bed until said person speaks.

“Took you long enough.”

“Sasuke... What are you—“ He’s cut off by the raven standing and smashing their lips together. The blonde immediately puts his hands on the Sasuke’s waist and follows as he’s being led to the bed. The raven pushes him down until he’s in a lying position and quickly puts his mouth over Naruto’s clothed cock. The blonde moans and Sasuke shows his impatience by pulling Naruto’s underwear down and off of him before taking his limp organ into his mouth. “Holy fuck...! S’uke!”

“Mmm...” Sasuke starts to bob his head and moans when the blonde’s cock hardens against his tongue. He gives it a good suck, hollowing his cheeks, and pumping the base that can barely fit anymore. The raven pulls away with a ‘pop’ and continues to fist the straining organ, giving the tip a few kitten licks before he moves away. Practiced hands reach for the bedside drawer and pull out an almost empty bottle of lube. He flips the top open and upends it over Naruto’s cock, tossing the container to the floor and making sure the entire appendage was covered with the substance with the stroke of his hand. He stands and slowly sheds his clothes, giving the blonde a bit of a strip tease that has him sucking in a breath.

“Sasuke...” The raven eventually sheds every last article. He climbs onto Naruto’s lap and leans down to whisper into his ear while he moves his ass so the blonde’s cock gets friction between his cheeks.

“I want your cum inside me tonight. Don’t hold back.”

“Oh God, S’uke....” Naruto thrusts up and the raven lines the thick cock against his entrance before pushing his hips down. The organ stretches his tight ring of muscle to more than its limit, and he gasps at the pain. Before he could even adjust, he starts moving up and down, starting a brutal rhythm. “S-Sasuke... What’s gotten into you...?” Naruto manages to gasp out, but the raven pays him no mind, instead continuing his pace and riding the blonde like there’s no tomorrow. _If only you knew._ With the help of the moonlight, Naruto notices something on Sasuke’s shoulder and moves to touch it. The raven holds his wrist tight but never stops his brutal pace.

“D-don’t...” He distracts the blonde by leaning down and exploring the other’s mouth with his tongue. They kiss noisily, panting into each others’ mouths instead of parting, and Naruto can tell Sasuke’s at his limit. He quickly flips them over so he’s now on top and in between spread thighs, and starts a more monstrous rhythm that’s edging over the border of his inhuman strength. Sasuke screams at the change of angle, and he’s surprised to have the raven so vocal during sex. Usually, it was him. “Oh fuck! Oh fuck I’m gonna cum..!”

“That’s it, Sasuke. Cum for me... All over us, baby...” That seemed to do it because not long after, the raven’s screaming his name and painting their stomachs with his seed. He feels Sasuke’s entrance pulse around him and after a few more hard thrusts, he’s spilling inside his lover. He rests his body against Sasuke’s own, and when the raven cradles his face against his exposed neck, he clearly sees the tattoo on Sasuke’s shoulder that he’s never seen before today. He wants to ask about it, but sleep is taking his senses over, and his tiredness is winning. They reposition themselves so the raven is spooning him, his arm over the blonde’s torso, and his face against the middle of his shoulder blades. “S’uke..... Love you...” Naruto says sleepily and Sasuke waits until the blonde’s breathing evens out before he pulls away and gets dressed. Once he’s ready, he leans over Naruto’s sleeping form and gently brushes blonde locks back before leaving a kiss to his temple.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers and pulls himself to a standing position before heading for the door. He takes one more glance at his lover’s form, drinking the sight in, and leaves the apartment with nothing more than a soft click.

* * *

 

The only sounds that were made were boots against a metal floor. He walks until he’s infront of a large door, one that opens for him almost immediately. He steps through, his stoic face showing none of his emotions. The large chair that was facing the floor-to-ceiling windows turns to him, revealing a long haired man with golden eyes wearing a white formal suit. Upon seeing his charge, the man smiles creepily, too pleased with the outcome of the situation.

“Ah, Sasuke-kun. You’ve made the right choice.”

“This better be worth my while, Orochimaru.”


End file.
